HPSPN Bunnies
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: Just some ideas for stories i am not skilled enough to write. these are yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**HP/SPN Plot Bunnies**

**Summary: This are prompts for some hp/spn or harry potter/supernatural crossover stories. I cant really write fanfiction but I try. This are ideas I know I wont be able to write because I don't have the skill some writers on here do. Anyway, its all YAOI so no like then why the fuck are you here! So enjoy and hopefully you will adopt a plot bunny! Some will be like a chapter but most will be a summary and requirements for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural and make no money from this. Seriously if I did own them Ginny would be dead and Ruby would never had existed and Dean would be with Castiel or Harry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Informer of Death**

**Summary: Ash tells Sam of an informant called The Master of Death who runs a website called Death's Informent (you can change the website name) that is a chatsite that hunters can use to talk to the informant about new hunts and get the best info on monsters. After the war, Harry moved to America (somewhere in the country please but not near Bobby) and became an informant for Hunters. He keeps in touch with those still in Europe. Anyway, Sam checks the site out and becomes finds with the informant who he still doesn't know the real name of. One day strange things start happening around the town Harry is living in and he contacts Sam and Dean. When Sam and Dean meet him they are surprised. The rest is up to you.**

**Requirements: Sam must have a funny or strange Id for the chat site. Harry is a uke. And he looks like this: waist length black hair with emerald streaks, heart-shaped face, snow white skin, large catlike emerald green eyes, a tattoo (whatever you want but be original), short cuz he was abused and malnourished no way is he going to be tall even with magic but not under 5' 5", and He is either a Kitsune or Neko because of a spell from the war. He has a sarcastic humor. K I think that's it for Requirments. Oh Please pair Harry with Sam, Crowley, Gabriel or Castiel. There is enough Harry/Dean!**

**Points if: you can write harry as a cross-dresser, make dean semi-open to magic creatures, and kill ginny somehow in the flashbacks.**

**Will enjoy, I will try to post some one shots soon. Please give me an idea for some may not have smut in them cuz I don't know how to write it but plenty off fluff and other stuff in my stories.**

**Bye, Midnight.**

**this fic has been adopted by Chibi-Chan7 and also adopted by Tiana M.V.A. You rule!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm alive I just lost my flash drive and couldn't upload my stuff. Sorry, don't kill me. Any way here is another summary for a prompt for a story. Plus I have started another story this ones an actual story too. It's called Hari Umino. It's a hp/Naruto crossover drabble fic. I might post some oneshots soon.

**Tittle: Didn't see that coming**

**Sam and Dean are on a hunt when they find this odd little box with a silver phoenix inlaid on the top of the box. It is a small wooden chest made out of dark oak and looks to have no crease where the lid closes yet there is a strange lock on the front that has no key hole. Instead there is a tiny seal written in runes. By accident Sam and Dean break the seal and after the smoke stops streaming out of it as the lid opens on its own. A beautiful young man is standing infront of them stretching and yawning. "Damn I've been sealed in that thing for like two centuries," the ethereal being yawned, "thanks. Will as the code says since you two morons freed me you are my masters. Congrates and all that shit." Dean said, "What the fuck are you a genie?" The being snorted, "Well, you're half right." Sam asked, "How can he be half right?" The being explained, "I'm only half-genie. My dad was mortal will enless you can call a wizard mortal. Heck I should be 22 but because that meddlesome old fool decided to seal me away and cast me back in time a couple of centuries I'm not. Damn that Dumbledore and his greater good. A bunch of hogwash that one. All he wanted was my money but since genies can't die he couldn't kill me so he sealed me away. Though how you two idjits broke the seal I may never know." The two brothers listened to the insane half-genie rant with raised eyebrows. Sam muttered, "only us dean only us."**

**Okay the rest is up to you if you want to adopt this fic. Just a few rules. No super harry just cuz he is a half-genie doesn't mean he can do everything. Pairings can be with any male. Points if its ash or Crowley or more then one male. And harry must act insane and drive the brothers nuts. Harry is Uke.**

Well, that's it. Oh if you have any pairing in mind for my Love and Magic oneshots please pm. It must be harry and another male from a different show or book. No males from the Hp universe. Harry will always be uke inless I think I can write him as a seme.

-Midnight


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own this. But you can adopt the plot.**

**Tittle: Strange is My Middle Name I think.**

**Summary:** After the war, Harry is traveling America as a muggle when he is attacked by a vampire and is saved by two hunters who were hunting the vampire. Unfortunately Harry doesn't remember any anything, who he is or his past. Sam and Dean take him with them as they try to help him remember who he was. Poor Harry can't catch a break.

**Pairing:** Harry/ a spn male. (Points if it's a rare pairing like harry/bobby)

-Here's some of what I wrote-

He could feel himself waking. His mind pulling away from the numb darkness surrounding him. He felt strange almost like he was there yet not. He shrugged off the feeling as he tried to wake up farther; he could hear someone talking and another person answering. He groaned as he sat up blinking at the fuzzy images around him. He felt something be placed infront of his eyes causing everything to focus. He stared at the two men before him. One was really tall with shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes and the other was shorter but still tall with short dark blond hair and light green eyes. The giant looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied before asking, "but can you tell me something?"

"Sure. What do you need to know?" the giant replied.

"Can you tell me who I am?"

The short man cursed and the giant raised an eyebrow, "I was hoping you could tell us."

Poor Harry. Anyway pm or review if you want to adopt.

-Midnight


End file.
